


Nymph.

by CallmeKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Fic, Creature Harry, Goblet of Fire AU, Harems, M/M, Not Beta Read, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Submissive Harry, There is really no solid plot, Underage Sex, each chapter after the first will be an encounter with harry and his mates, harry is 16 in this fic, this is just something that came to mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: Something unexpected happened when Harry arrived at the graveyard. What the wizarding world knows about that night and Voldemort's return is all wrong.





	Nymph.

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from  
> this is really just going to be for me to practice writing sex and what not

"How long has he been here? You've had quite a few people fooled by this all, even Dumbledore and I, Lucius," Severus said as he stalked towards where the man sat at the edge of his bed. "Would you care to explain it to me? From the beginning." 

Lucius gave Severus a smile he only reserved for friends and family and nodded to his request, "Of course." Lucius made room for Severus to sit beside him, both for the moment ignoring the sleeping body a mere few feet away on the same bed, and Lucius began his explanation. 

"It was the day the Dark Lord returned when this all started. Harry was chained against the headstone, as you already know, but the events after the Dark Lord came back are different than what even you were told. The beginning is true, for the most part, but when the other death eaters and I arrived, everything changed. As soon as I took off my mask, Harry was immediately released from the headstone so suddenly and no one knew why, until he was pressed against my side. The Dark Lord almost killed him on the spot, if he hadn't noticed his markings. Because of my Veela heritage, we are known as dominant people, and thus because of this Harry was forced to present early because I am his mate, as he is mine." Lucius said, pausing until he git the ok from Severus to continue. 

"Harry's a nymph or elemental elf, they are seen as rather close in characteristics and people often think they are one in the same. The only difference, is their stability. Harry is a woodland nymph, and they are known to be very mischievous and unstable and because he is unstable, it means he has multiple mates. The reason being, he needs many to care for him, to treasure him, as well as the fact he has bouts of magical energy that needs more replenishing than your average wizard." 

"But, haven't you met Harry before? What is so different about the timing then and at the Triwizard Tournament? What do you mean by that?" Severus cut in. He knew the gist of creature inheritances, but never more than the basics of each species, so this was fairly new to the potions master. 

"The only differences between the meetings is the fact this time, Harry was going through puberty so his body was more able to accept his mate as well as the changes to come with his inheritance. And, I'm not Harry's only mate. Draco is not one of them, but Harry has allowed him to still help with his instability." Severus nodded slowly, "And before you ask, we have found a few of his other mates. Blaise Zambini is one, as well as the Weasley twins, but we know that he still has at least one or two more out there because he is still having magical outbursts, even after he got his full inheritance on his 16th birthday." 

"And you think I may be one of them," Severus supplied, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

This was too much. One day he's giving Potter detention, the next he's told that the real Harry Potter has taken residency at Malfoy Manor, for the past two almost three years. But, with the new information a lot of things made sense now. 

"Yes I do, because it seems little Harry here has seems to have more of an affinity for dark wizards despite being a light one himself." Lucius drawled easily. 

"Where do you fit in the mix? You say Potter came to you first in the graveyard, and yet he has other dominate mates. Why do you seem as if you are controlling all of this?" Severus asked pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Lucius's lips quirked up in a grin as he cast a look to the bundle curled beneath the dark duvet, "I just think Harry's attached to me more than his other mates, seeing as he did come to me first, and because the Dark Lord is fond of Harry, he doesn't mind because he's his precious horcrux. And Blaise, he can only be here during the summer and holidays, and the twins stop by every other day, they all are fine with me taking the reins most of the time with Harry."

"Who else do you suspect is one of his mates if I am or not one?" Snape asked after a brief silence. 

"I believe Black's title werewolf friend might be one of them, since Harry has yet to meet him after his inheritance." 

Severus nodded, the possibility of both him and Remus or one or the other being Harry's missing mates is more possible than he would like to think. 

"What about Black himself? Where is he anyways? He couldn't be fine with this, Harry is still underage." 

"That is actually quite simple. Sirius is not one of Harry's mates, we've already made sure of that. As to where he is, you just sent him to detention actually." Lucius said with a grin carefully hidden behind his hand. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" 

"Sirius has been Polly Jucied as Harry for the past three years to keep Harry hidden," And before Severus could cut in, Lucius went on, "The Dark Lord threatened to kill Harry if he didn't comply to this, and with Sirius not knowing Harry is a horcrux, he agreed without a seconds thought." 

Severus stared at his long time friend in shock. But, it made sense that it was actually Sirius and not Harry currently at Hogwarts. The Harry he saw at school had been more rowdy and outgoing than he was before fourth year. He was more outright rude compared to Harry's subtle sarcasm and sass that Severus would never admit he found amusing, and the pranks. They were horrible and just as he remembered from his own time at Hogwarts. 

After he thought over the new information for a while, Lucius not once rushing him to come to his own conclusion, he spoke up, "How do we find out if I am one of his mates or not?" 

"That is quite simple actually," Lucius grinned, "He just needs to wake up and notice you." 

Severus nodded and watched Lucius get up to go to the opposite side of the bed where the outline of a body slept. 

When Lucius turned down the duvet to wake the boy, Severus didn't know what to expect when he laid eyes on Harry. 

He had two little nubs protruding from his head of black hair like an adolescent deer. His hears were longer and took on a point at the tips and his hair seemed much longer than it had when he was a fourth year student. Harry also had these peculiar white markings over his face, they were dots and spots around and accenting his eyes actually in a flattering way. 

But he was not prepared for his eyes to open. 

"Harry," Lucius murmured, "It's time to wake up, there's someone here I'd like you meet."

When Harry's eyes fluttered open to the sound of his mate's voice, Severus sucked in a breath. 

Harry's eyes were vivid before, but not the emerald hues seemed to _glow_. 

"Who's here?" He asked groggily as he let Lucius help him sit up to wake up faster, pressing a kiss to the other man's hand as Lucius cupped his cheek. 

"Why don't you see for yourself? He's right over there," Lucius said softly. 

It occurred to Severus right there that he's never heard Lucius speak so sweetly and softly to anyone, not even when Draco was born. 

Harry looked over at the black mass on the other side of the bed, and his eyes widened. What was Professor Snape doing here? But before Harry could say anything in greeting, he felt that familiar pull. 

Severus made a startled noise as Harry jumped out of the bed towards him and was taken by surprise when the boy wrapped his arms around his torso. 

The older male didn't know what to think when Harry started sniffing him like he was a scenting animal, "Lucius-" 

"I believe I was right," Lucius said with a smug grin, "You're one of Harry's mates." 

"How do you know?" Severus snapped, now decorating trying to evade Harry's wandering hands as they tried to unbutton his robes. 

"Because he's trying to get you to mate with you. The scenting, trying to get skin to skin contact. You don't have to necessarily penetrate him, but you will have to have some type of sexual contact." The blond explained, swiftly getting up and smoothing the fabric of his own robes, "I will leave you two to it, this is a private affair after all." 

"Lucius, you can't possible believe I am willing to have any _type_ of sexual contact with a student?!" 

Lucius rolled his eyes at his friend, "You've always been the prude, haven't you? Because of Harry's early creature inheritance, what you are doing is not illegal if that is what you are worried about. You will only have to do this one act, and can leave it to the rest of his mates until you are comfortable with it. Whether that be when he is older, or just until you come to terms with it, but Harry will need this right now." 

Severus sighed, having a short fight with himself as he ignore Harry's wandering hands in his robes, "Fine. But only this for now." 

"Harry will understand once he is himself again." And with that, Lucius left.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments appreciated!!  
> (o´▽`o)


End file.
